


Paradise

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: A one-shot about Carla and Peter and their little boat holiday
Relationships: Carla Connor/Peter Barlow
Kudos: 2





	Paradise

The bare white linen was covering their bodies, draped over their modesty as they slumbered in the heat of the Greek night. 

Stirring from her sleep ever so slightly Carla turned away from Peter who was snoring peacefully beside her and looked out the porthole window which was letting in a glare of moonlight, the stars twinkling in the night sky. She heard him stop snoring and the feel of his arm hooking around her middle with such a gentle dominance made her smile to herself.

He leaned in to smell the scent of her hair, the passionfruit and mango shampoo mixed with an air of saltiness from where they were bathing in the water the day before, he uses his nose to nuzzle her hair away which was sitting over her shoulder from the side of her neck, he kisses her gently on the warm skin which was there.

She smiled at the feel of his lips, soft and tender with an essence of undying love. Gingerly, she took his hand into hers and their fingers entwined, she felt him shift her body with ease into his, her back pressed against his chest, she sighed lightly at the contact, a small smile playing on her lips unbeknown to him.

His hand found his way to her hip, his fingers gliding over her stomach and up her chest ever so silently she could barely feel them until he cupped one of her breasts in her hand, his thumb gliding over her nipple causing a moan of her arousal which was building rather quickly. His other hand was grazing her spine, his nails gliding over her skin until he reached her tail bone.

Carla felt him harden against her arse cheek, she smiled to herself at the effect which she was obviously having on him, she felt his fingers press into her arse causing a gasp before he glided them to where she needed him. A moan was emitted from her lips when she felt his fingers slide inside of her, she throws her head back and she feels Peter's lips press on hers, he helps her turn her body around to face him.

Peter reciprocates the motions of her tongue, of her lips as they glide over his, his fingers not losing any momentum as they move rhythmically in and out of her. He hears her moan louder and with more force, he was about to tip her over the edge and in all honesty, he didn't want her to orgasm straight away so he pulled his fingers out of her and offers them to her mouth which she licks seductively with a smirk.

She takes his penis into her hands and runs her hand from the base to the tip enjoying the look of pure pleasure over his the moans he was emitting from his lips. Carla hooks her leg over his middle and poises the tip of his penis into her entrance, he takes the opportunity to push into her, their lips crash together in a synchronous embrace.

He picks up speed, pounding into her in short little bursts which made her rather breathless, his hand glided down to find her clit which he did with ease, he glides his fingers over it again and again until she cries out trying her best to tug at his hair which made him up his movements even more. He felt her muscles tense and her body arch, her toes curled and her hair was stuck to her face due to all the sweat partly down to the heat of the night and the motions which were going on under the crumpled linen barely covering their bodies now.

Her body trembled in response to her motions, her eyes closed as she rides out the intensity of her orgasm whilst Peter continued to thrust into her sex induced body. She pulls at his hair a bit more violently urging him to let go, urging him to allow her to feel him, the warmth he would inject into her.

He breathed in and they continued to rock together, Carla actively rolling her hips and meeting his thrusts with her motions. His thighs shuddered and then he surrendered himself to her motions as well as him, hot streams of cum spewing out of him causing her to hum contently before sighing lustfully, they continue to roll their hips into the night, both of them feeling utterly content with each other.


End file.
